Affected
by Smacked - for - life
Summary: He knew this one had got to her and he was there to help her smacked My very first fanfic so please review! :


Affected

He looked at her from across the room, her eyes drained and full of sadness. He knew that this one had affected her, in more ways than one.

As she re-focused her attentions on the task in hand he couldn't help but feel responsible for her, that it was his job to look after her. After much debating he followed his instincts and made his way to her side. This only proved his observation as she was so involved in catching this killer that she had not noticed that Mac was now stood beside her.

Slowly but meaningfully he placed his hand on her back, at first she shuddered at the sudden contact, but she soon settled once she knew who it was comforting her. All of a sudden she broke down in tears and latched on to his muscular frame, holding on for dear life. Her body became weak and he supported her as he whispered reassurances in her ear.

"why Mac?, Why would someone do something like this to anyone – let alone a defenceless child?"

" I don't no stell, I don't no"

She continued sobbing into the chest of her partner, both her arms locked around his body. She needed him, and he was there.

After a couple of minutes the sobs began to subside and she lifted her head to look up at him. Tears stained her cheeks, her eyes were red and full of pain. He slowly lifted his hand and cupped her face, staring deeply into her guilt ridden eyes. With his thumb he carefully wiped away the few stray tears and stroked her cheek soothingly, affectionately.

His heart was racing... was he ready for the next step?

Tentatively he moved his lips closer to hers and brushed them against her own. She shuddered and he stepped back, unsure whether his actions were the cause of this. He looked away, unsure what to do and closed his eyes in search of an answer

All of a sudden he felt a warm touch on his cheek, he looked up and her lips met his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching anything she could, she never wanted to let go. As they broke apart he took a deep breath and looked into her eyes once more, a smile began to grow on her face. With the approval he needed he brought her closer to him, her head now laid on his shoulder. There was no need for words as he ran his hand through her stray locks and stroked her back reassuringly. They stayed there for several minutes, contempt with the position they had found themselves in. For once she felt safe.

He moved his mouth towards her ear and whispered the words she had longed to hear, "I love you Stell". With this release of his deepest emotions he took a deep breath and continued to stoke her back, soothing her.

She took her head of his chest and brought both her hands to his face, making sure that his eyes met hers. "I love you too mac" she whispered before their lips met once more. It was tender and caring.

As she pulled back he frowned at the sudden loss of contact

"Thought you'd want a better location for our first kiss than the autopsy room" she told him, her smile growing on her face

He chuckled, "You may have a point there Stell, you want a lift home?"

"Only if your coming too" she whispered.

"You sure, what about your policy?" , looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sure i can make an exception if the guy is extra special", she told him

Half an hour later...

"So, how long Mac?", Stella quizzed as she made her way to the couch

"For a long time, I've never loved someone as much as you, no-one"

A tear escaped from her watery eyes as she looked up into his deep blue ones, there she saw something she'd never seen before, true love. He wiped the tear from her face and embraced her, "I mean it Stell".

"Me too" she replied as she placed her arms around him. They sat there for what seemed like hours, content to be close to one another. He was laid across the leather couch with her snuggling up to him by his side, her arm protectively over his chest and his around her waist in the same fashion.

There they lay till dawn, peaceful at last


End file.
